


Wallpaper

by anachronicwriting (SougiyaRidoru)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SougiyaRidoru/pseuds/anachronicwriting
Summary: Maybe that is what he is looking to recreate, using Taemin’s photograph as a wallpaper on his phone.





	Wallpaper

Their eyes meet, and they laugh, a private joke that takes the thousands of jests, and teasing that has gone on over the years. They are trapped in their own little world.  
Laughter that is just happy, it is not about anything specific, but just the way this is all seems ludicrous, and how they have been here hundreds of times before and yet it is still thrilling.

Kibum lives for the stage, everything else feels like an obligation, but standing there feeling the energy of the crowd; is what drives him forward. He knows Taemin gets it, so they laugh, because there are few things in life that can compare to this.

Maybe that is what he is looking to recreate, using Taemin’s photograph as a wallpaper on his phone.

A constant reminder.

Wallpaper, such a fitting name, something to cover the cracks they’ve gathered over the years, the faint lines that might run just a bit deeper than they should.  
And he smiles, because he knows all the small ways they are damaged inside.

“I missed you.” Kibum whispers into Taemin’s neck later when they are alone, holding him tight.  
He is acting in a way that is almost childlike he realizes, but Taemin doesn’t seem to mind it one bit.

“I’m right here.” And there is much more to it than words can say.  
And yet, he needs to touch him, run his hands over smooth skin, know that he is here, Taemin is one of the few people who get it, and he needs this.

He wants to remember all the time, the way it feels, the way they laugh, and the way they both give it their all when they are up there; the way they always seem to gravitate towards each other in those moments.

But he wants to remember the way Taemin’s hand feels in his, when they are bowing out, or the way Taemin looks when he is performing solo.

Taemin has so much of what Kibum himself lacks, both completely different and compatible at the same time, and he just wants to remember that Taemin is right there beside him; because he never feels as complete as when he is with him.

Taemin’s picture is his wallpaper, because it covers up all the little ways a heart can break.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my [tumblr](https://anachronicwriting.tumblr.com/post/174158388812/wallpaper)


End file.
